Amar es combatir,combatir es tenerte, amor mio
by Day-Onix
Summary: Songfic yaoi.TezukaxFuji. Que me parta un rayo. Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor, pero no puedo seguir compartiendo tus besos, tus labios...


Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines más allá de la diversión personal.

songfic yaoi,(TezukaxFuji).

Ahora si!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Amar es combatir. Combatir es tenerte, amor mío._**

Allí, envuelto en sabanas que me abrigan de ti por pocos instantes antes de que mi propia mente se ahogue en pensamientos tuyos, otra vez.

Me veo sujeto a tu enredadera de amor que me obliga a verte junto con otro, nuevamente.

Trato de zafarme, dejar de ver esa imagen que me quiebra, pero es imposible. Imposible porque no quiero alejarme de ti, es fácil zafarse, pero no cuando no lo deseo por completo. Es contradictorio y también irónico, pero es así, y me cuesta aceptarlo.

Cansado, me destapo…porque quizás las sabanas también están en mi contra, tal vez ellas no quieren volver a verte sobre ellas ninguna noche más y dejan que no pueda parar de cavilar en esa representación de infidelidad de tu parte.

Miro la ventana buscando algo que escasee de traición y me deje distraerme con otra cosa diferente, Pero nada me llama tanto la atención como para poder lograrlo.

Suelto un suspiro, caí en esa enredadera envuelta de diferentes emociones por tercera vez en este día, el cual a penas si empezaba.

En menos de media hora debía verlo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, deambulando por las canchas.

Enfrentarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Otra vez mi boca insensata  
__vuelve a caer en tu piel_**

_**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**_

_**Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies.**_

Y te veo y siento allí, sobre mi cuello, sobre mis caderas que se agitan con tu solo contacto.

Cierro los ojos, y me doy pie a comenzar a llorar oculto tras tu hombro desnudo, porque la enredadera me da el derecho y la libertad de irme, de zafarme, pero mi mente no.

Siento tus labios besarme y un escalofrío se apodera de mi.

No puedo soportarlo, no quiero zafarme…tampoco quiero decírtelo…

_**Que me parta un rayo**_

_**Que me entierre el olvido mi amor**_

_**Pero no puedo mas compartir tus labios**_

_**Compartir tus besos, labios compartidos.**_

Y dime, es este mi turno, acaso?...y luego te vas con el, con Atobe Keigo, con ese que probablemente no sabe que tu compartes una porción de amor también conmigo, tu amor, es tu amor lo que compartes?. O solo tu tiempo.

Quizás sea solo el hecho de que ahora lo se, pero te siento dudoso con cada pedazo de caricia que me regalas dentro de este vestuario, mientras nadie nos ve.

Y a pesar de todo, aun puedo sentir esa pasión que me das, que das solo con las cosas importantes en tu vida. Pero eso me hace tener que compartirte, acaso la única manera de tenerte es compartiéndote con aquel, esa es mi mayor duda, esa es la razón que no me deja decírtelo y que no me permite alejarme…temo el no tenerte, tengo miedo de perderte, amor mío, amor mío y de Atobe.

_**Amor mutante**_

_**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho**_

_**De tenerte siempre**_

_**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**_

_**El pedazo que me toca de ti.**_

Tomas las lagrimas que trataban de seguir su camino por mi rostro con besos cortos y rápidos, probablemente creyendo que son por un motivo diferente al real.

Estoy atrapado, y me doy cuenta que no es por tu enredadera, sino por la mía propia, porque el único problema que hay, se propaga dentro mío, por miedo, por orgullo…es que no se que hacer.

Y soy yo mismo quien me enredo, con problemas causados por verte besándote con otro, con el…por problemas que tu causaste al compartir tu "amor".

Terminas y me miras, me doy cuenta a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, conteniendo el llanto que dejo de ser inoportuno para la ocasión, para el momento.

Me acaricias, pero ya no siento tus palmas como antes, las siento usadas, sucias, como si ya no fueran para mi.

Alejo tu mano y me levanto del suelo, asqueado, usado.

Y solo me voy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prefiero ganarte, es lo que haré, combatir por ti.

Te tendré limpiamente, con una u otra trampa, pero al fin para mi.

Como un juego, aunque no lo tome así, ganare el tesoro.

No importa cuanto tarde, llegara un momento en el que no lo necesitaras mas, conmigo bastara. Y hasta ese momento estoy dispuesto a compartirte, tarde o temprano cederás.

Amor mío.

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Tus labios tiene el control.**_

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Y sigues tú con el control.**_

Fin.

Kitana: El tema que escogí para este songfic es uno nuevo de Mana, muy bueno, si no lo escucharon se los recomiendo.

Y parte del titulo ("Amar es combatir"), fue sacado del nombre de su ultimo CD.

Gracias por leerme.

Ah…casi me olvidaba…**_FELICES VACACIONES DE INVIERNO_**!...hasta que, nos lo merecíamos!.


End file.
